Kagerō Zutsumi
by WinterSkye1827
Summary: Sadistic type? Cold Type? or don't tell me the Kind Type?All people tries to get the Campus Royalty title except for the so called 'Ice Empress' Haruka Nanami. Idols?Composers?And Friendship that takes too much love.Poems of love and tears. Quartet Night and Heavens that has yet to appear. Haruka X All. OC's as rivals. Can I win against these Royalties?


**Kagerō Zutsumi**

Prologue

Haruka's POV

Are you one of the famous students in your academy? If you are then you are lucky. I'm also popular here in our school I'm also known as… You'll find out about that later. By the way Norway, South Bay, Insect Spray my name is Haruka Nanami and I'm a student here in Shining Academy. Everyone here is so gorgeous and beautiful except me, and then I met this guy in our class. He kept asking me to be his friend I don't understand him who would want to be friends with someone like me? Well I do have friends here, my roommate Tomochika Shibuya she's one of the Princesses, Aijima Cecil one of the Princes' and a cat named Kuppuru. The person that is asking me to be his friend is still enjoying his famous school life while my school life is getting worse because of people's jealousy and misunderstandings towards his kindness to me. Can't I just be ignored? All I want is to graduate and compose songs for someone. I just… love music so much.

* * *

**Chapter I – Trouble by Royalties**

Haruka's POV

"Oh my gosh! Ren-sama is so cool and handsome! Don't you think so?"

"Yes he is! And Masato-sama is the same! I heared a rumour that he graduated on top when he was still in middle-school, don't you love that? He has the looks and brains! Ohh, how I wish they'll look this way"

Here they go again, having their fan girl mode activated by hot guys.

"Syo-sama is so popular!"

"Of course!, Use your brain idiot! He's one of the Campus Royalties!"

What's wrong with these girls?

"Don't you think that Nanami Haruka is weird? She's the only one who doesn't want the Campus Princess title"

"Yeah right, almost everyone want's that title and is ready to die for that except for her. I bet she eats people's lives to make it hers and live longer!"

"Shh, lower your voice she might hear us. Her being an Ice Empress is possible"

Ohh, I told you in the prologue right? I'm popular, as the Ice Empress. Isn't that cooler than being a Royalty? I mean Ice is cold and is COOLER. But, it hurts me a bit about their sayings towards me.

"Hey you guys! Stop teasing Haruka!" shouted Tomo-chan. She's one of the Campus Royalties and my only human friend in this academy, I also think she's the kindest of all the Royalties. By the way the Royalties is composed of two sides the Princesses and Princes.

"Haru! Let's go! First day of classes do you want to be late?" she continued grabbing my hand as she ran dragging me to the classroom.

"Okay!" I answered back smiling.

* * *

We ran to the classroom, Phew! Thank goodness. The teacher is still not here and homeroom has not yet started. But my happy moment ends here. The guy who wants to be my friend ran towards me. By the way his name is Otoya also one of the Princes.

"Hey, Nanami! Nanami!" he shouted happily in a singing tone while waving his hand

"Will you stop singing Haruka's name?" asked Tomo-chan while hugging me tightly as she glared at Ittoki-san "Haruka's name are not lyrics, her name is more than that!"

"Tomo-chan calm down-"

"She's pretty don't you think?"

"Yeah, she's like a goddess"

"Ittoki-sama and Tomochika-sama are a perfect match don't you think?"

"Hey, can't you guys put me at the same level as this guy?" asked Tomochika glaring daggers at the people who made that statement

"W-were so sorry"

"She's still cute when she's angry!"

And here comes my daily routine here in school.

"Good morning class! Homeroom is starting so please go back to your seats" said our homeroom teacher Tsukimiya Ringo as he clapped his hands together.

We all went to our seats. I sighed. Why is my seat beside another Prince!? And again let me explain my seat is beside Hijirikawa Masato as you all know one of the Princes, You know the guys who the girls were fan girling earlier?

"Ohh, right. Two of the Princes and Princesses is here for observing our class, Can the royalties please stand up for introduction?" asked Tsukimiya-sensei

Huh?

Two girls and boys stood up.

"Jinguji Ren" he winked

"Ichinose Tokiya" he bowed

"Miura Lissa" she blew a flying kiss

"Ueda Rin" she waved

Screams were heared in the room, everyone was screaming except me, Tomo-chan, Ittoki-san, Hijirikawa-san and Shinomiya-san he's one of the Princes. I just laughed awkwardly to match the atmosphere. Why did it have to be announced? And this Lissa, really likes to be praised, giving flying kisses and saying thank you! Thank you!

It's still first subject and my day is ruined.

* * *

After the rest of subjects, Lunch is finally here! Tomo-chan and I walked towards to the cafeteria unknown of the danger that's going to occur.

"Say Haruka? What are you going to have for lunch? You see I'm going to have Takoyaki burgers with Takoyaki sauce and-"

"Wait Tomo-chan isn't that too much?" I asked. Tomo-chan might be really pretty and sexy but she eats a lot.

"Ehh? Haruka your stingy- STOP HUGGING HER!"

"Aww, but why? She's so cute just like my dog Elizabeth!" shouted Shinomiya-san hugging me.

I pushed him away from me gently.

"How dare she push one of the Princes away like that? Can't she see that he's trying to show his kindness!?"

"And not just any Prince,Its Natsuki-sama! How dare she!?"

I lowered my head at their comments

"Haru-chan what's wrong?" asked Shinomiya-san with concern visible in his eyes

"Please go away"

"What do you mean?"

"GO AWAY!" I shouted dragging Tomo-chan to the cafeteria. This is one of the times when I thank the people who give me the title 'Ice Empress' even if it's just a misunderstanding. I can use it to not destroy my name because I was already….known bad. When we arrived to the cafeteria Tomo-chan and I went to the counter, ordered our lunch and took a seat.

"Nee, Tomo-chan is it hard being a Royalty?" I asked in curiosity

"Well, yeah. You have to deal with those people after you for your signature/kiss/hug and etc. WAIT! Haruka don't tell me you're taking interest at Royalties!?"

"Well, kinda"

Tomo-chan stood up on her seat "YAY! MY BESTFRIEND IS FINALLY INTERESTED AT SOMETHING OTHER THAN COMPOSING MUSIC!"

"Tomo-chan calm down, It's nothing like that!"

"What do you mean? I heared you say kinda!"

"I just want to know more about the Royalies"

Tomo-chan slammed the table with her hands but not with much force "That is also called being I-N-T-E-R-E-S-T-E-D!"

"Well" I shifted my look away from her "I think it's different"

I heared her sigh "Let me explain, basically you know the Royalties right?"

"Yeah, it's Shinomiya Natsuki, Ichinose Tokiya, Aijima Cecil, Jinguji Ren, Ittoki Otoya, Kurusu Syo and Hijirikawa Masato in the Princes right?"

Tomo-chan nodded

"Then it's Tomo-chan, Miura Lissa who is less cute than Tomo-chan, Ueda Rin who is less pretty than Tomo-chan, Aida Mari who is less smart than Tomo-chan, Sanzo Yuri who is less sexy than Tomo-chan, Inazumi Jira who has less charisma than Tomo-chan and Sanada Chelia who is less kind than Tomo-chan"

"H-haruka thank you!" she hugged me tightly to suffocate me but I didn't care. I'll be happy as long as I'm with Tomo-chan.

* * *

Is what I said but later that night.

"WHAT!? You are switching dorms?" I asked nearly bursting into tears

"Haruka sorry! I didn't want this but the higher ups or do I say the USELESS Student Council wanted me to go to the other dorm when all the Royalties are!" she said already bursting into tears hugging her bag filled with her things

Isn't this the part where the person being left is supposed to be crying not the person who is going to leave her?

My eyes darkened.

"Haruka? Are you fine? You look pale"

"Tomo-chan I'll be fine here alone. Your new roommate is waiting for you so don't keep her waiting" I said as I pushed her gently out of the room "Sleep tight and goodbye Tomo-chan"

"But"

"Thank you Tomo-chan" I smiled as I shut the door. I could hear her cry from outside as she walked away.

I fell down on my knees and hugged my knees with my back leaning against the door. I slapped my face "I'm such an idiot"

* * *

**Minna-san CherrySnow here! And I just changed my pen name to WinterSkye1827! Well it seemed cute. Please review! And Haruka here is a bit OC cause of my plot. Hehehe. You'll all know after a chapter or two.**

**~WinterSkye1827**

* * *

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

**Please Review!**


End file.
